Phil Swift
Summary Phil Swift is a ironic meme in 2017 to 2018 while become popular, he's the co-creator of Flex Seal Products and the creator of the product Flex Tape. Due to recent conflicts with his people, he has escaped and hidden himself in a disguise currently known as Phil Swift, a seemingly ordinary businessman pushing his first miracle product, Flex Seal, to the public in hopes that everyday items can be fixed up with an application of tape, glue, paint, or spray. Nobody, besides Phil, knows the true formula which the Flex Seal Products are made of. Power and Stats Tier: Low 2-C to 2-C, possibly 2-A, goes up to 1-A Name: Phil Swift Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Ironic Memes Classification: God, Co-Creator of Flex Seal, Member of Ironic Memes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Deity Physiology, Nigh-Omniscience, Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Sawmanship, Teleportation, 4th Wall Awareness, Damage Manipulation (Can cause a lotta damage.), Music Manipulation, Broadway Force, Size Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 8; Reliant on Flex Seal products to live on.), Sealing (With Flex Tape.), Healing, Light Vision, Fire Manipulation, Rage Power, Creation (Created Flex World.), Reality Warping, Tantric Manipulation (As shown here.), Space-Time, Conceptual, Law and Physics Manipulation (With Flex Products; Can repair anything.), Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification, BFR (Can send anyone to the Flex World.), Matter Manipulation, Breakdown Slash (Can saw anything in half.), Existence Manipulation, Existential Manifestations, Shapeshifting and Absorption, Can use The Flex Gauntlet (Which is based on The Infinity Gauntlet, thus should have all its abilities.), Has all powers of Doctor Strange Attack Potency: Universe+ Level to Low Multiversal Level (Is considered to be a god. Created Flex World and claimed to be above Heaven and Hell.), possibly Multiverse+ Level (Fought Shaggy and is equal to him. Cuts God Tier Gamzee in half. Maintains existence. Became Doctor Strange. Wields the Flex Gauntlet.), goes up to Outerverse Level (Can fight Shaggy.) Speed: Immeasurable, goes up to Irrelevant (Can kept up with Shaggy.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, goes up to Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universal+ to Low Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+, goes up to Outerversal Durability: Universe+ Level to Low Multiversal Level, possibly Multiverse+ Level, goes up to Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, higher with Flex Tape, Multiversal+ with The Flex Gauntlet, goes up to Unknown Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Considered to be a god due to become the nigh-omniscient being.) Weaknesses: Unknown Others Standard Equipment: His saw, boats, a cannon, Flex Seal, Flex Glue, Flex Tape, Flex Shot, Winter Wax, Aero Grip Sprayer, Block Out, Maximum Traction, Blast Off, Foamazing!, Slick Fix, Leak Finder, and the Flex Gauntlet. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Flex Seal': Can shoots the opponent with Flex Seal and seals them into a cocoon. *'Flex Tape': Can seals them out of existence by slapping it on them. *'I SAWED THIS BOAT IN HALF': Can saws the foe in half. *'THAT'S A LOTTA DAMAGE': He does, as the title says, a lot of damage. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ironic Memes Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Category:Gods Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Size Users Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Sealing Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Rage Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Law Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Matter Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorption Users